The Scroll Festival
by daviderl
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle take Gabrielle's scrolls to Athens for a scroll reading festival.


1 Aug 2001  
  
The Scroll Festival  
  
"Xena, did you see this?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"This notice. It was nailed to the wall of the tavern we just passed."  
  
"Didn't see it. What does it say?"  
  
"According to this, there is going to be a Scroll Festival in Athens. It is sponsored by the Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"No. There's more. They are inviting anyone who has stories written down on scrolls to come to Athens to participate in the festival. They are going to set up booths according to the subject of the stories. They will have booths for Tragedy, Comedy, Adventure, and whatever else. This says you can rent your own booth for 3 dinars per day."  
  
"So then what?"  
  
"Well, people can come by and read your stories, or if they can't read, you can read to them yourself. Or you can hire someone to read them for one dinar per day."  
  
"So what's the purpose?"  
  
"It's just so bards and play writers can get their plays and stories more widely read and performed. It really sounds like fun."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"You know, I think I'd like to take the scrolls I wrote about you and get a booth."  
  
"You really think anyone would want to read them?"  
  
"Sure they would! Everyone who has read them says they are very good. Look, I know you aren't much for reading, but it's a *festival.* You know they're going to have acrobats and jugglers and magicians and food - LOTS of food. I'd really like to go, but if you don't want to...."  
  
"Of course we'll go. It doesn't sound *that* bad. And I can always eat."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Oh, Xena! Isn't this exciting? Look at all the people! Didn't I tell you? Oh! Over there! There are the booths. They have booths for all kinds of stories -- Comedy, Tragedies, Romans, Egyptians, the Gods. . . ."  
  
"Isn't that a little dangerous? Writing about the gods?"  
  
"I suppose it could be. But I guess that as long as they don't write anything insulting it should be okay. Here's an empty booth; I wonder who we pay?"  
  
"How about that guy with the large scroll and the big jangley purse?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey, Gabrielle, what's with all the empty scrolls they have at each of the booths?"  
  
"That's one of the best parts about this whole thing. Whenever you finish reading a story you're supposed to write down what you thought of it. Then at the end of each day the writer reads it and knows what people think of his story."  
  
"Okay, I guess. I'm getting a little hungry. I think I'll walk around some, see what's to eat. Want me to bring you something?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be good. And don't forget to stop at some of the booths - you just might read something you like."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Xena, I just don't understand this?"  
  
"Don't understand what?"  
  
"I know for a fact at least twenty-five or thirty people stopped to read my scrolls, but LOOK - only six people took the time to write down what they thought!"  
  
"Maybe they didn't like the stories but didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
  
"Well if they didn't like them at least they could have said why. That's what this festival is all about. You let the writers know why you did or didn't like the stories. That way maybe the next one will be better. Or the author could go back and rewrite the story and make that one better. I've only had time to walk around and read a few if them, but I made sure I wrote down something about them. And I'm sure you did too, right?"  
  
"Well. . . ."  
  
"Come on, Xena. Don't tell me you didn't bother to write something."  
  
"It was a long story, and when I got finished I was hungry."  
  
"Would it have taken that long to write something? If nothing else just to let the author know it wasn't completely terrible."  
  
"It's that important?"  
  
"Of course it is! Authors really want to know if people like what they have written. It's almost like we have an obligation to let them know, especially people like me who have scrolls of my own to be read."  
  
"You're right, I should have. I'll tell you what - why don't you put your scrolls up and we'll walk around and read some of them and we can both write down what we think of them."  
  
"Now that's the kind of attitude I like."  
  
"And there IS a booth I've been hearing about that I'd like to find."  
  
"Oh, yeah? What kind of stories?"  
  
"Stories about you and Ares."  
  
"You've got to be kidding! Ares - and ME? I don't think so. YOU and Ares are supposed to be the hot item."  
  
"I don't know. I hear those stories are really popular with some people. Come on, let's read a few of them. It might be fun."  
  
"Yeah, I bet. And while we're at it, let's see if we can find some stories about you and Joxer."  
  
"That's not funny."  



End file.
